The Sick Light
by tkkklife
Summary: Set during Kari's illness when she was younger
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The Sick Light

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. I don't own money either.

Author's note: This story takes place during the flashback in "My Sister's Keeper". I am somewhat mean to my favorite digi-destined. Italics are the peoples thoughts. PLEASE R and R. Did they know each before they went to the Digi-world? I am assuming they did.

****

Chapter 1: The soccer game 

"Want to play outside, Kari" Tai asked his little sister .Kari said "I really don't feel so good, but if you really want to.". Kari coughed as the chilly mist filled air hit her irritated throat. She struggled not to cough again because she didn't want Tai to worry about her. They walked slowly to a place were Tai always liked to play soccer. Tai kicked the soccer ball to Kari and she missed the ball and it rolled down the grassy knoll behind Hightonview Terrace Apartments. As Kari ran to the ball a sharp pain came from her lungs and she crumpled over into the cold, dew, laden ground. "NO! "screamed Tai at the top of his lungs as his sister fell. _Let her be okay_ as he sprinted to her side. He gently placed his hand on her forehead ,it was VERY HOT. Her face was flushed and sweat covered even though it was cool outside. Tai rushed up all ten flights of stairs at breakneck speeds to call a doctor and his mother. "Hello" Mrs. Kayima said as Tai called her." Mom, it's Kari she's very hot and she has collapsed while we were playing outside." Tai said, almost crying. His mom said "Tai call Dr. Kido ,tell him what happened ,and take Kari there as fast as you can ,I will meet you there. Tai scooped Kari into his arms and he hailed a cab to take him to Dr. Kido's office. Tai stroked her damp hair as she lay against him. _Man I suck, its my fault, I failed the person I was supposed to protect. _Tai picked up Kari's limp form and placed it in the wheelchair. _Where am I?_ Kari dreamt as she looked out at a cold, gray beach and a terror filled Dark Ocean. _Tai _she wished she had his strength and courage as the dream ended. Dr. Kido asked Tai if Kari was showing any symptoms before she collapsed. Tai said" Let's see she coughed, but that's it.". While his mom talked the doctor Matt walked in." hi ya,buddy." Matt said as he sat down next to Tai." what are you here for?" Tai asked."." I think I might've broke my arm" Tai looked at Matt and he was holding his left arm. "Why are you here? he asked Tai." it's my sister, she's sick and she collapsed today". "Oh, sorry man "he said with a concerned tone. "I hope so to." Tai said. They talked for awhile about girls,cars and soccer, and when Matt left to see about his arm, Tai dozed off.


	2. going to the hospital

**__**

The Sick Light 

Chapter 2

_ _

Where am I? Kari thought to herself as she looked around the brightly light room. _Looks like a doctors room._ "Ouch_" _she yelped pain as she tried to breathe, 'Mommy!". Her mom came running in the room with strange guy dressed in white. "Kari, you're awake" Mrs. Kayama exclaimed and she kissed her daughter on the forehead." Mommy, who is he?" Kari implored pointing at the doctor. "That's Dr. Kido, he will help you feel better." She explained to her child." Will I get a shot?" "I'm afraid so" Dr. Kido stated," you want to feel better, don't you?" "No Shots!!!" Kari screamed and as she did that sharp pain came back, she blacked again out from the pain." Mrs. Kayama, your girl has pneumonia in both lungs, bronchitis, and fluid in her lungs, we need to hospitalize her and put her on a aerator to clear her throat." "ok" was all Mrs. Kayama was able to say before the warm tears flowed down her pained face. The doctor had Tai ,who had just woken up, place Kari in a wheelchair and push her to the car. The car ride bumpy and Kari was woke up by it. Kari was feeling a little better until a vicious pain attacked her lungs and she screamed so loud it gave Tai, Dr. Kido and her mom a headache. The pain felt as if a hot fiery knife had been driven unto her chest." Tai?" she asked "where are we going?"." to the hospital" Tai said in a worried voice." It's not your fault Tai" "but I" Tai tried to cut his sister off but she went on talking." I could've said no but that would hove hurt your feelings" Kari said in a apologetic voice." Kari, don't try to make me feel better, it's all my fault." Tai spoke." I don't wanna hurt your feelings!" Kari said ,almost bawling." We're here." Mrs. Kayama stated. Tai looked up and read the sign. It said "Odiaba Children's Hospital". Tai lifted Kari into his arms and carried her inside._ Tai is the bestest brother ever, he's so strong. _She was glad to have him carry her because she was too tired to walk. Tai followed his mom into a nicely decorated waiting room and waited for the doctor to treat Kari. "Tai, we might have to spend the night here ok?" "Sure" Tai responded. Tai went to the soda machine to get him, and his sister something to drink. When Tai got back to the waiting room Kari and his mom were gone. A young nurse told Tai to follow her and that she would take him to his family. As they walked Tai peeked in a room and say a boy with a tube in his chest. _Man, I hope they don't have to do that to Kari. _Tai heard his sister screaming and he why._ They must be trying to give her a shot. Kari hates shots and last she got one she passed out when she saw the needle. _Tai ran to his sister.


	3. Needles,love, and mist

**__**

The Sick Light

Kari was glad that her mommy was there when they give her the shot. It didn't hurt as mush as the last one. She buried her head in her mommy's chest and cried._ At least it's over_ she thought. Then Kari saw this strange machine being wheeled in by a nurse. It looked mean.

"What is THAT!!!" Kari said pointing at the menacing machine. It hissed and aqua colored gas leaked out. She wanted to run but her mom held her still. Then Dr. Kido came in.

"Kari, this will stop the stabbing pain.", the doctor took the tube that hung from the machine, and put it in her mouth." Mrs. Kayama hold that in, please", the doctor asked.

"Okay, how long will this take?" she asked.

"About twenty minutes" he replied. 

__

This tastes funny, Kari breathed in the medicated mist slowly so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"That's a good girl" Mrs. Kayama said proudly. _It's been twenty minutes already._" Kari you can stop now".

"Mommy I feel tired, can I go sleep now?"

"Sure, but change into your pjs first"

"Okay" Kari went the bathroom and she changed.

"Kari" "It's Tai" she was glad he was back from the soccer game.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Of course we did you silly head" Tai messed with his sister's hair.

"Let your sister rest." His mom said.

"I will." he sardonically replied.

"Kari I'm glad that you don't hate me."

"I could never do that."

"Love you Kari, good night."

"Night, Tai" she sleepily said and then she fell to sleep.


	4. Going to school,Going home.

The Sick Light

Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Kari awoke writhing and screaming in agony as her fragile lungs felt as they were ripped out.

Tai woke up and ran to Kari's bedside and hugged her gently.

Nether of them spoke. They didn't have to talk to know what the other one was feeling.

A nurse came in and asked what was wrong.

"My chest hurt, really bad" Kari said.

"I'll tell the doctor, ok."

'Ok'

Tai went to school the next day. Some people asked if his sister was sick.

"Tai, is your sister better yet?" Matt asked.

"Nope, last night she woke up screaming and stuff.

"Wow she must've screaming pretty loud to wake you up."

"How's your arm?"

"It doing pretty good I guess"

"How did you hurt it anyway?" Tai asked.

"I was chasing my little brother" Matt replied.

"Oh, was you going to summer camp?"

"Sure thing and so is my brother."

"I'm heard that some of the kids that live wear I do are going"

"Cool" Matt replied.

"Catch ya later."

"See ya"

The doctor took Kari's temperature and listened to her breathing.

"Mrs. Kayama"

"Yes" the woman said.

"I think Kari can go home now, just let her rest, and give her this medicine."

"Thank you, I'll call if Kari gets worse."

"Ok"

"Bye" the doctor said to both Kari and her mom.

"Bye, mister" Kari said.

"See you later"

They went to eat, then picked up Tai at school and went home.

Authors note: More to come.


	5. Love and Camp

****

The Sick Light

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

****

Kari was out of breath as she reached her bed. She was so tired from the walk up the steps that she went straight to bed.

Tai opened the door to his and Kari's room and started to speak when he saw Kari sleeping._ She looked so cute._ Tai put his things up and went to bed himself.

The next morning Kari awoke to the smell of eggs and fish. Kari and Tai both liked soy sauce on their eggs. Most people don't like that, but they don't care. 

Kari didn't really eat that much, because her throat was still raw from all of her coughing. She was so bored._ I wish I could play outside _Kari thought as Tai went outside. She almost tried to sneak out but as she went to the door she started to get dizzy and she coughed up some blood so she stretched out in the loveseat and watched cartoons.

" Kari" Mrs. Kayama said." Come take your medicine!"

__

It tastes yucky " Do I have to?"

" Yes you do, How do you feel?"

Kari didn't want to concern her mom, but she didn't want to lie.

" I coughed up some blood" Kari said meekly.

" Thank you for telling mommy the truth."

__

I glad she's not mad.

" Bye, I'm going to get stuff to make dinner"

" Bye, mom"

Tai came in and plopped down next to Kari.

" I am going to summer camp tomorrow, ok?" Tai asked not wanting to hurt his sister's feelings by going without her.

" Ok, I'm sure things will turn out for the best" Kari said smiling brightly at Tai.

" You're the best sister ever"

" And you're the best brother ever"

" I love you Kari".

" I love you too".

" Night, kiddo"

" Night, silly head"

The End


End file.
